justiceuniverseofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow: Emerald Archer (Season 1)
Green Arrow: Emerald Archer is a Lego stopmotion series created by YouTube user Matt360 . It centers around the DC Comics character Green Arrow as he fights crime in Star City. Premise Oliver Queen was marooned on an island for 4 years, he was not alone during this time and had to face and overcome many obstacles, he mastered his archery skills and trained rigorously to survive the ordeal. Oliver eventually left the island and returned to his home, Star City where he decided to put his new skills to use by protecting his city as the vigilante, Green Arrow. Today the Green Arrow is now accepted as a hero and people look up to him as Star City's Emerald Archer as he strives to make Star City a better place. Cast Matthew J. Cuff - Oliver Queen (9 episodes) HutchProDucktions - Roy Harper (9 episodes) Allana Carnie - Autumn Pine (8 episodes) Julianna Cseresnyesi - Courtney (8 episodes) Austin Learned - Cisco Ramon (7 episodes) Joe Powell - Harold Tanner (7 episodes) Coulter Rail - Merlyn (7 episodes) Julisa Lopez - Mia Dearden (4 episodes) Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 "No Place for a Hero" Release Date: February 3, 2014 Oliver Queen test pilots a new high speed jet, but the test goes wrong and he ends up crashing in a desert where he stumbles upon Deadshot who is using a teenage boy, Roy Harper as a hostage. JU Timeline: '''November 28, 2013 '''Introducing Characters: Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, Autumn Pine, Brave Bow Episode 2 "The World's Greatest Archer" Release Date: July 20, 2015 Due to the combined efforts of Star City PD and Green Arrow, Star City has started to become a safer place which leads to Oliver taking a night off from his vigilante life. He goes to Starwood fair with Autumn and Roy where they meet Oliver's old archery teacher, Merlyn. Will Oliver really have a night of peace? Find out in this all new episode. JU Timeline: '''February 6, 2014 '''Introducing Characters: Cisco Ramon, Courtney Whitmore, Harold Tanner, Merlyn, Marie West, Terrence Everett, Jared Carson Episode 3 "Cloak and Dinosaur (Part 1)" Release Date: August 18, 2015 In Star City it is time for the annual tech fair which brings all the big name companies together to show off their latest tech. Lex Luthor has something planned but what exactly is he scheming? Meanwhile Roy's investigations into the events in the desert lead him towards something much bigger than anticipated. JU Timeline: '''May 4, 2014 '''Introducing Characters: Otis Episode 4 "Cloak and Dinosaur (Part 2)" Release Date: September 1, 2015 A Tyrannosaurus runs rampage through the Star City tech fair, can Green Arrow send this dinosaur back to the ice age? Meanwhile Roy continues his investigations which unveils a big conspiracy. JU Timeline: '''May 4, 2014 '''Introducing Characters: Chloe Sullivan, Talia Al Ghul Episode 5 "A Matter of Time" Release Date: August 2, 2016 Roy Harper has recently taken on the mantel of Speedy, Green Arrow’s sidekick despite wanting the name of Red Arrow. Roy has spent the past few months training with Oliver Queen but when a new threat in the form of Clock King threatens Star City, will our crime fighting duo be able to stop him in time? JU Timeline: '''September 7, 2014 '''Introducing Characters: William Tockman, Garfield Lynns, Ra's Al Ghul, Albert White, Woody Castle Episode 6 "Adventures in Fine Dining" Release Date: 2017 Coming soon... Introducing Characters: Mia Dearden, Danny Brickwell, Ben Turner Episode 7 "Arrow in the Haystack (Part 1)" Release Date: 2017 Coming soon... Introducing Characters: Steve Trevor, Amanda Waller, Count Vertigo Episode 8 "Reunion (Part 2)" Release Date: 2016 Coming soon... Introducing Characters: Thomas Harper, John Diggle, Helena Bartinelli, Neal Emerson Episode 9 "Untitled (Part 3)" Release Date: 2016 Coming soon... Introducing Characters: